dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Henry Hall (Prime Earth)
The pair later learned their power came from the gods. With Hank's power coming from War of the Lords of Chaos, and Don's power coming from Peace of the Lords of Order. Hank would represent savagery and power, while Don would keep him in check with compassion and wisdom. Teen Titans and the New Dove Hank and Don were eventually invited to join the Teen Titans, a superhero team made up of primarily of teenagers aged 13-19. The pair accepted the invitation and became a founding member of the Titans along with Robin, Aqualad, Wonder Girl, Kid Flash, Caveboy, Herald, Lilith and Speedy. Eventually the Teen Titans came up against a Demon named Mister Twister. This demon was incredibly powerful, killing Don in a fateful battle. Twister then made everybody forget the Teen Titans, making Hawk forget the time he spent on the team. In his mind Don had died in an accident when a burning building collapsed on him. Hank would later meet a woman named Dawn Granger at his college. Dawn revealed to Hank that she was the new Dove and the pair began an uneasy partnership, Dawn was unable to control Hank in the same way Don did. Dawn never told Hank how she had obtained the role of Dove. The D'Yak After her break up with Deadman, Dawn would frequently spend her time in bars and nightclubs. Hank would join her in this venture, watching over her in case she got into trouble. One night the partners were having an argument in an alleyway when Hank was shot in the shoulder by a harpoon. Hank and Dawn quickly transformed into Hawk and Dove, with Dawn jumping up to the roof top where the shot came from. When Hawk got to the roof top Dawn was trapped in a net with the assailant standing above her. Hawk attacked the individual calling himself the Hunter, however the assailant quickly severed Hank's finger with his knife, taking Hank out of the fight. Eventually Hunter also defeated Dove, taking some of her hair in the process. Before Hunter could finish the fight however a woman attacked him, making him flee. The woman introduced herself as Xyra, a servant of Horus and follower of the Hawk. The strange woman informed her that the Hunter had been hired by a group known as the D'Yak, who opposed the symbol of the Hawk and saw Hank as a false god. Xyra also told Hank and Dawn that the D'Yak would use the body parts Hunter stole to craft a totem that could defeat them in battle. Hawk, Dove and Xyra were able to locate the Temple of the D'Yak where they formulated a plan to take down the high priest of the D'Yak. Hawk went in head first to cause a distraction for the D'Yak ninjas, while Dove and Xyra went directly for the high priest D'Khan. After taking down the ninjas Hawk went to support Dove who was battling D'Khan. Using a sword from a ninja, Hawk killed D'Khan before he could end him an his partner. The Hunter fled the scene, stating that he would no longer be hunting the pair. Doomsday Clock He and Dove are arrested by the Russian Red Rockets. | Powers = * : When Hank Hall says the word 'Hawk' he transforms into the avatar of war granting him several powers to assist him in his crime fighting. Upon saying the word a costume also materializes on his person. ** : Hawk heals from wounds incredibly quickly. During his fight with the Hunter he was shot with a harpoon gun, the wound from the rifle healed within seconds. His finger was also severed by Hunter, however it grew back within a day. ** ** ** ** ** | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = Hank Hall | Links = }}